My Lost Love - A Jelsa Fanfiction
by All Things Me 2.0
Summary: Elsa and Anna start High school! That should be fun, right? Anna immediately meets this cute sweet guy named Kristoff, and Elsa, she's not so lucky. She meet's up with a white haired boy who won't leave her alone, not to mention his girlfriend, Mavis, a dark hair vampire chick who is very possessive. Will these two survive their first year, or is it back to home school for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up, body shaking, my hair was a mess.

Then I remembered where I was; my bedroom, it was still dark out, but I knew it was morning. I remember going talking to Anna about waking up early. I almost jumped out of bed, "ANNA! ANNA! ANNA!" I shouted at the bed across from mine, "ANNA! WAKE UP!"

I threw the covers off of her. "What?" she grumbled. "We have SCHOOL!" I shouted, "Come on! We're going to be LATE!" Her eyes popped open. "We are! Crap!"She jumped out of bed and dug through her drawers.

We rushed downstairs, passing our Nanny, "Good morning girls." she called after us. We waved back and rushed to the kitchen.

I grabbed a slice a cheese cake and almost literally jumped out the door.

"Crap." I was still in my pajamas. Anna ran past me, "Fine."

I grumbled to myself. I didn't want to get noticed on the first day of school, but I waved my hand a brand new outfit appeared, it was cute, but normal. I had on a pair of 1in. Heel ankle boots, netting tights, a knee length skirt, an off the shoulder shirt with a tank top underneath, and a snowflake charm necklace. I looked great, but my hair was a mess. I made a brush and put my hair in a high bun decorated with snow gems on the bus ride.

I sighed, sitting next to a bouncing Anna, I was NOT looking forward to high school.

Everyone got off the bus and people started noticing me, they asked about my hair, and where I got my shoes and outfit, (Anna saved me, she sneaked some makeup and fixed me on the bus ride).

This year was not going as planned, I wanted to blend in, and be normal, but I forgot gloves and there were so many boys asking for me and Anna's phone numbers. There was one boy Anna was really drawn to though, he was a tall blond with brown eyes. They exchanged numbers and Anna ran up to me, giggling. "That's Kristoff, he's SO cute, and I think he likes me." she giggled all the way to class and I plopped down next to a snoozing student and rolled my eyes, my first class was homeroom.

I sat there and took serious notes on the class rules and listened intently on what we should do if we forgot our homework for homeroom. I eventually got bored and doodled all over the first page of my spare note book.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room, I stayed behind, I wanted to ask the teacher a few things. I was about to get up when I noticed that the snoozer boy was glancing up at me from his notebook. Then he got up and left. The second bell rang and I rushed to my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Anna sitting next to Rapunzel and Merida, they waved and I plopped down next to them.

"Oh my gosh Elsa, your outfit is SO cute, where did you get it?" Punzie exclaimed. "Umm, I made it myself."

"Cool." I shuddered when she said cool, or maybe it was because I felt someone looming over me.I turned my head and there was that white haired boy in homeroom. I felt COLD for the first time.

"Can I help you?" Anna started giggling, then Punzie, then Merida. "Actually yes, I was wondering if you ladies had an extra seat?"Anna and Punzie all most lost it as he squeezed next to me, even though there was plenty of room on the bench.

"What's your name Blondie?" "It's Elsa. and don't you think your a little close?" He scooted farther away. "Anyways, my name is Jack." "Hi Jack." "I noticed you during homeroom and I saw some of your sketches, and I think you should enter the art show coming up in a couple weeks."

I felt my cheeks getting hot, and Anna and Punzie starring at me, holding their excitement. "Umm, thanks, I guess." I ate a spoonful of potatoes and smiled.

I felt an evil chill up my spine, and noticed Jack getting up slowly. I turned and almost jumped back. A dark haired, pale girl was giving me the death stare. "Yes?" "Can you excuse me, and my BOYFRIEND?!" she grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him away, food tray and all. I sighed, Punzie and Anna blew up. "Oh my gosh, he's totally hitting on you!"

"I know, I think we should set them up!" "Wait, he has a girlfriend," "You're right, it would be a SECRET LOVE!" They kept gibbering until I grabbed their shoulders. "Guys, I don't need a boyfriend, besides HE has a girlfriend, and she seems REALLY possessive."

The screeched and screamed again, most of the heads in the cafeteria turned to us. "Quiet!" Merida and I said at the same time. We held the two psychos down. I sighed again.

"You two are crazy, why did you just scream?" They gave me an evil grin, "It can be a SECRET love." They giggled. I rolled my eyes and Merida handed me an apple.

"Let us leave these two to scream all they like fer now. Why don't we check out what's for dessert." I got up and walked with Merida. I looked back for half a second to see their giggling faces and, BAM. I ran into someone. There was strawberry pie all over my clothes.

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that." I looked up to see a handsome young man with a blinding smile, planetarium blond hair, and light blue eyes. I blushed and Merida grabbed my arm. "It's alright. I'm usually the clumsy one. I bluffed. I noticed Anna and Punzie glaring at me. "Come on wee lass, we better get you cleaned up." I could tell Merida didn't like this guy either. I handed the boy my number and walked away. Finally, one sane person in this school.

Okay, first day of school, it was okay, but I got noticed a little more than anticipated, Merida tried helping me with the pie, so I mixed the pie with my shirt into a tie- die look.

It actually turned out great. I got on the bus, but there was practically no room in the front, so I sat in the back next to a guy in a blue hoodie and sunglasses. I couldn't see his face very well, whatever. "Crazy day, right?" "Yea, I guess." I sighed. "You sigh a lot."

Huh? I did, I never noticed. I shrugged, "I guess. I have two crazy relatives trying to hook me up with some guy, and a friend who enjoys sword fighting and archery. What crazier life is there?" The guy shrugged. "Who are they hooking you up with?"

"Some guy I met today, they think we're PERFECT together. But, he has a girlfriend so it doesn't matter." The guy took off his hoodie. "Hey Blondie, let's get to know one another."


End file.
